Broken, Dead, Whats Next?
by The Broken Sorrow
Summary: 2 years after the incident with dan, after losing every thing danny fenton age 16 was living in jump city trying to forget, but maybe a local group can remind him the merit of being a hero.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Wounds Unhealed

The sun was rising over jump city, home of the teen titans, as well as another lost soul.

{No Ones POV}

Danny was walking around town trying to calm his nerves after one of his customers broke a moderately expensive collectable in his shop. It's been over 2 years since the incident with Dan and as much as Danny didn't want to become him he couldn't overcome the grief and hatred of that horrible day.

Over the course of two years Danny's appearance took a complete 180, he was wearing a heavy black trench coat (even though it was summer he still had an ice core so he was more cold than hot at the time) and under it was a long-sleeve grey t-shirt, he was also wearing loose fitting dark blue jeans with the bottom of the legs torn up (from the constant running) with pitch-black combat boots to tie the whole wardrobe al together.

People thought he was a Goth at first which is understandable considering he let his hair get long to cover the scar over his right eye going down his neck ending at his waistline, but that wasn't the case at all, in fact it was worse. Danny Fenton just no longer cared about anything except not turning into Dan.

{Danny's POV}

I was walking further and further away from my shop trying to calm down after what happened earlier, "that's the last time I let an old man hold something older than himself" I said with a cold expression.

Suddenly my stomach started yelling at me to eat something already. Finally I conceded and went over to a pizza place called the pizza corner. I was about to enter when I looked up and saw, the Teen Titans. I was about to turn away but my stomach had other plans "Dam, guess I don't have a choice" so I sucked it up went inside and sat down at the only table available which unfortunately was right across from robin and his oh so mighty titans. "just perfect" I thought to myself as I took a seat completely aware of the pair of eyes glaring at me from a certain boy wonder and a sorceress.

{Raven's POV}

While me and the other titans were deciding what to get I felt an enormous amount of emotions coming towards us I turned around and saw a raven haired boy coming towards the pizza place, he had long hair in the front and a outfit that I had to admit actually looked good, as soon as he looked up here I could feel it.

An immense amount of anger and hate that could kill slade ten times over, he looked hesitant to enter but did anyways.

I saw him take the table next to us as he just flopped down and seemed almost motionless.

"MEAT"

"VEGGIE"

"MEAT"

"VEGGIE"

Beast boy and Cyborgs constant argument over what type of pizza we should get was starting to annoy me, I was about to say something but suddenly, a wave of sadness started pouring out from someone. I looked around to see it was coming from the boy from before. "Why is he this sad? How could he be this sad? Was it because of their argument?.

I was about to confront him when Robin noticed something was wrong "Raven what's wrong?" Robin said.

The other titans stopped and looked towards me; I let out a slight sigh "it's that boy over there"

{Robin's POV}

I turned to see who Raven was talking about and it was a boy with raven hair over his face. He looked to be about 15 or 16. "What about him" I asked.

"He's letting a large amount of sadness, and I think it has to do with beast boy and cyborg's argument seeing as it didn't start till they did" Raven Said

"Why would that be" he thought to himself.

"But that's not all" Raven said "I can't seem to be able to read any emotions other than the ones he's currently expressing"

"How can that be?" I asked wondering how anyone could hide their emotion that much.

"I don't know it's like he's put up a mental barrier keeping me from touching his mind" Raven Said.

At that moment he started to leave, so I decided to call out to him "hey wait!" I said causing him to turn around and glare at us.

{Danny's POV}

I was sitting there a mere feet from the titans waiting for my pizza to get here I was starting to calm down until I heard yelling.

"MEAT"

"VEGGIE"

"MEAT"

"VEGGIE"

Their yelling reminded me of Sam and Tucker and what happened to them, it almost wanted to make me break out in tear's but I promised myself that was over, then suddenly I felt something like a finger tapping in my mind, I glanced over to the titans and saw Raven staring quite intently, it was at that time I realized "she's trying to get in my head" I murmured I then focused on putting up my mental wall I used whenever I started to lose control of my anger.

"If I stay here any longer, I'm going to scream" I yelled in my head so I got up and walked to the door I was almost there until I heard someone yell "hey wait!" I turned around and saw it was Robin who did it; I then gave him the coldest glare I could muster without going off on him, after the semi shocked expression on his face I chuckled a bit and decided to leave.

{Raven's POV}

I was in deep thought about this mystery boy, as he walked towards the door.

I was deciding whether or not to call for him until Robin did it for me. "Hey wait!" he yelled as he did the boy turned around and glared at us with those arctic blue eyes of his I stared in them only to get mesmerized in the emotions he was showing, I thought it would be anger but no, it was more than anger it was self-loathing? Did he feel bad about being angry with us? It was then he turned back around and left.

"What was his deal?" Cyborg said

"I don't know but something was off" I said causing everyone to look at me questioningly

I sighed deeply then said "when he stared at us his emotions were conflicted, he was angry but not at us but at himself"

I saw Robin looked puzzled before he finally said something "maybe we should keep an eye out for him, something just doesn't feel right"

I nodded in agreement as I remembered his eyes, the eyes of someone who has dealt with a great loss.


	2. Chapter 2

I made the dialogue for this one different when you see a name like

Danny-

Raven-

Robin-

That means that's that person speaking

Chapter 2- Hero Complex?

7:00 in the morning and now our sleeping phantom is going through some…. Painful memories.

{Dream POV}

_Danny Phantom is facing off with Dan Phantom at the nasty burger, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, Tucker…..AND Mr. Lancer are all tied up to the glowing red vat of the nasty sauce._

_Dan-what makes you think you can change my past?_

_Danny- because I promised_

_Dan-hahahahaha,you, promised._

_Danny-YES I PROMISED, _

_As he said that it unleashed his ghostly wail sending Dan into a building, then Danny de-transformed and Dan came back face to face with him_

_Dan-well that's it isn't it?_

_Danny-Times Up_

_He takes the thermos out and shoots it at Dan, as he gets captured he laughs._

_Dan-you're too late to save them!_

_Then Danny caps the thermos and turns around towards the nasty burger and runs trying to get them free but before he makes it he falls to the ground looking up to see the terror on his family and friends…..AND Lancer's faces _

_Danny-NNNOOOOOOOOO_

_The vat of nasty sauce overheats and explodes blowing Danny back and sending a piece of hot metal skidding up his chest to his eye leaving a giant gash _

_Danny was able to sit up after 15 minutes of fighting off the pain and looked at the rubble that was the nasty burger_

_Danny-O god...What have I done…. I couldn't save them _

_No you couldn't _

_Danny turned around to see Dan with a broken thermos in his hand _

_Dan-guess that means I won't be going anywhere_

_After that the nightmare ended._

{Danny's POV}

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Danny screamed as he awoke in a cold sweat to see familiar walls around him, he realized he was upstairs from his store in his room, his room had all of the Fenton brand gear adorning the walls which were painted dark blue.

Danny- great, I need some coffee

He left his room to go down the hall to the kitchen/living room and poured a cup and grabbed a pop-tart.

Danny-that same freaking dream again, I don't even want to bother with customers right now.

After the accident involving Dan, Danny did end up living with Vlad but he had a choice to either stay with him or move away, so he left to jump city. Through it all Vlad actually turned out to be a nice guy (I know it's a surprise) he gave Daniel access to some of his fortune as well as trained him a bit to control his ghost powers. With the money Danny bought an empty store and turned it into an bookstore/relic shop, it had books on the occult as well as some fantasy novels while also having certain objects that museums would pay a lot for to get.

Danny- I need to clear my head.

White rings went around his body turning him into his alternate persona Danny Phantom, but he had changed his image and name over the years.

Instead of a Hazmat suit he had a black hoodie with the DP logo on the back with a pure white shirt underneath with a black cross on it, he also had long black pants with black combat boots with a silver tint going around them with a chain belt that had a key chain on it that held three miniature items, a silver sword, a black and green scythe, and a gold battle-axe, but the most surprising change was his name it was no longer Danny Phantom it was Lalartu (which is Sumerian meaning "Phantom").

He stopped and looked at himself and realized he changed quite a bit not just mentally but physically, but he shrugged it off he didn't care whether or not he looked like a freak or a savior, after all he gave up on being a hero. He then went intangible to leave his house then invisible to fly around the city, after all he didn't want to get accused for murder now did he.

He was actually starting to feel a lot better.

Danny- man I should do this a lot oft-he was interrupted by a large crashing sound coming from the street below. He saw a large creature made of stone surrounded by five familiar teens that irritated the hell out of him" The Teen Titans" he thought sarcastically he was tempted to fly away but wanted to observe how the supposed heroes were going to protect the city.

{No One's POV}

Cinderblock was getting up after the hammering the titans were giving him

Robin- you're going down cinder block the easy way-

Cyborg- or the hard way

Cinderblock was charging towards Beast Boy as he turned into a Rhino to stop him but failed as he got smacked clear across the street, Starfire then tried to blast it but failed as it swatted her and cyborg to the side then raven and robin tried to stop him, but they failed too (seems to be a pattern here) just as they were getting up a blast a green energy plowed into cinderblock and left a dent in his chest

Beast Boy- nice one, star!

Starfire- but that was not me

They turned around to see a boy in dark clothing floating there with smoke coming of his hand.

{Danny's POV}

I watched as each titan was taken down without much effort

"Come on is that the best they can do" he thought to himself, then it looked like cinderblock was going to finish them off, and as he prepared to I felt a familiar voice in the back of my head.

"We need to help them"

"No were not heroes anymore"

"But if you don't they will die"

"SO they choose that life and how to live it and failing is one of those consequences"

"True, but can you honestly live with yourself knowing you can do something to help?"

At that thought before I could think twice I already had ecto-energy firing from my hand right at the stone brute.

Danny-Damn it

It was too late now he was a part of this whether he wanted too or not, as the energy cooled down I saw the titans turn towards me, and before they could get a clear look cinderblock stood up again and charged me. But thanks to training with vlad I didn't even have to go intangible I just stepped to the side and planted my fist straight in his jaw knocking him out instantly "wow I didn't think I got that strong" he thought to himself.

He tried to take off but was stopped by a yelling green kid

{Raven's POV}

We all looked to see where the blast came from and to our surprise it was boy in dark clothing with his hood up and snow white hair covering his face except for one eye that was glowing neon green, I took in this sight noticing all the aspects of his form including the muscles hidden under his shirt, when I thought about more I started to blush but that was cut short when I heard a roaring sound behind us.

Cinderblock was charging the kid, it was at that time that robin was preparing our o-so-not-needed battle cry.

Robin- Titans- but he was cut short when the mysterious kid moved to cinderblock side and punched him in the face, it surprised us he could move that fast but it surprised us more when that punch not only made cinderblock pass out but launched 15 feet in the air.

He as he was starting to leave I felt a strong emotion wash over him, it was one of annoyance and tiredness, I was about to speak up but Beast Boy ran over to him and started screaming

Beast Boy- Dude! That was awesome!

{Robin's POV}

This guy in front of us was a complete mystery, not only did he obviously have powers, but he also took out cinderblock with two hits. As much as the detective side of him yelled to interrogate this new "threat" he held it back knowing if he crossed the line with this guy it wouldn't end well.

We all started to approach this figure in front of us

Beast Boy-Dude! That was awesome!

Starfire- yes simply glorious

Cyborg-Nice moves man

As they were praising him I couldn't help but notice his cold disposition towards us, finally I started questioning him.

Robin-thanks for the help but who are you?

Lalartu- none of your business

Robin- why you- I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see raven shake her head, so I dropped it for now.

Starfire-a few questions please what is your name? Do you live here? What is your favorite color? And would you like to be my friend?

Lalartu- Lalartu, yes, black, and no

At that last statement Starfire looked crushed

Beast Boy- dude you don't have to be heartless, and what kind of name is that?

The boy then chuckled a bit" being heartless is ironic as for my name its-

"Sumerian right" said raven startling half of us

Lalartu-yes it seems you know your history

I thought I saw raven blush but before I could go into detail with that I approached him

Robin- I need to take you in for questioning

Lalartu- why, you need tips on how to be a real hero.

Before I could respond he disappeared in a green smoke

Cyborg- man, he was kind of a jerk

Raven- I'm not so sure about that

Robin- what do you mean?

Raven- I mean he was just saying stuff to get us to leave him alone

Starfire- but why would not friend Lalartu do that?

I thought about what he said "raven what does his name mean?"

Raven- I'm not completely sure but I think it means "Phantom"

Robin-…Phantom, when we get back to the tower I'm going to run a search on this Phantom.

END.

Well that's it if you think I should change the dialogue back to the way it was then just tell me to and I will.


End file.
